


We Do

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: A love confession Ryan really should have seen coming.





	We Do

Album: ABBA’s Greatest Hits

Song: I do, I do, I do, I do 

 

_Love me or leave me_

_Make your choice but believe me_

_I love you_

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

_I can't conceal it_

_Don't you see?_

_Can't you feel it?_

_Don't you too?_

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

 

* * *

 

 

“You what?” Ryan asked in shock. 

 

“We love you,” Sara repeated, holding Shane’s hand where they sat at their dining table across from Ryan. 

 

They had just finished dinner, Chinese takeout, and were planning to binge watch The Office. 

 

To say Ryan wasn’t expecting a love declaration would be an understatement. 

 

“But- how? You’re dating each other, how can you love me?” 

 

“Well,” Shane started, “we’ve always been polyamorous, we just haven’t found someone that fit with us.”

 

“Other than you,” Sara added, smiling softly at him. 

 

“You don’t have to say yes, but we just wanted you to know that we’ve both fallen for you and we’d like to try dating, all three of us together.”

 

Ryan sat silently for a moment, relieved that the silence still didn’t feel awkward between them. “Can... Can I think about it? I don't want to make things weird, but I might need time.” 

 

“Of course,” Sara said immediately. “You can think about it for as long as you need. You’re still our best friend no matter what.”

 

Shane stood and did the dishes while Ryan put away their leftovers and Sara got the show ready to play. 

 

They settled onto the sofa together, all pressed close but not uncomfortably so. Ryan noticed he was rarely uncomfortable with closeness when it came to Shane and Sara. 

 

That thought set him off on another track of thought of what could possibly change if he said yes to this new... thing Shane and Sara were proposing. 

 

They already spent almost all their time together, going to nice restaurants, nights in like these, they worked together and often spent lunch together, they went to the grocery store together, they were almost never apart. Ryan just went home to sleep in his own bed at the end of the day. 

 

He knew he would be lying if he said that he didn’t have any feelings for Shane or Sara. He loved them both, but never let himself pay too much attention to it because they were both taken. If they wanted this just as much as he did, what was there to lose? 

 

A lot, actually, he thought. Shane and Sara might regret it and want to leave him, he might ruin their relationship, he might make one of them unhappy, he might feel left out or make someone else feel left out. 

 

Was it worth the risk?

 

“I love you both, too,” Ryan blurted out, the thoughts still running a mile a minute. 

 

Shane leaned forward and paused the show. “Really, Ry?” He asked, his face brightening. 

 

“I... yeah. But I don’t want to damage your relationship or anything. And I don’t want anyone to feel left out or unequal.”

 

“That’s completely fair, and it’s why we have to be open and honest about how we’re all feeling,” Sara said, reaching over Shane to touch Ryan’s knee. “If we all want this, we can all work to make sure it, you know, works.” 

 

“Are you guys sure you want me?” 

 

“Yes,” Shane nodded. “Are you sure you want us?”

 

“Positive,” Ryan smiled softly. 

 

Sara grinned and stood and went to stand in front of Ryan where she leaned down and kissed him gently. Ryan kissed back, reaching up and holding her cheek as shocks ran through him. 

 

He felt Shane’s strong hand on his neck and suddenly he was turning and kissing Shane, the sparks igniting inside him. They broke apart and he watched as Shane and Sara kissed, shocked to find that he didn’t feel jealous. Instead he realized that it made him feel happy, the two people he loved most loved each other too. 

 

They broke apart and Ryan beamed at them. “Yeah. This is good.”

 

“Good,” Sara sat back down. 

 

“Now that this is settled, can we get back to the show? Jim was just about to ask Pam out when Ryan had his outburst,” Shane said, hitting play. 

 

Ryan and Sara laughed, both leaning closer to Shane. Shane put his arm around them and Sara reached over to hold Ryan’s hand. 

 

It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom and each can be read independently.


End file.
